


Staring Contest

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Girl Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: Harry is busy staring at Louis. Niall just wants to do some work.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Staring Contest

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been betaed by anyone other than myself, so if you find any mistakes, please, kindly, point them out. ♥

“You’re doing your creepy frog stare again.”

Reluctantly, Harry turns her gaze away from Louis and faces Niall, who has the _most_ amused expression on her face at the fact that she caught Harry staring. They’ve _all_ caught Harry staring at Louis before. It’s nothing new.

On an average day, Harry can just lose herself in staring at Louis. Taking in the slope of her nose, the curve of her ears. The way her eyes crinkle in the corners, and get all cute and squinty when she’s especially happy.

Harry loves just sitting and admiring what Louis is like – physically, mentally, and emotionally. She has never met someone quite like Louis before. And so she _stares_.

The girls dubbed it her creepy frog stare, because she allegedly looks like a frog? At first, Harry was offended, but then Louis had leaned over, kissed her softly on the lips, and said “cutest frog ever” and Harry blushed for _days_ afterwards. Sure she was only sixteen at the time that it was first pointed out, and now she’s twenty-one, but she’ll _never_ tire of staring at Louis.

Her bandmates’ opinions be damned. She’s in love and she doesn’t _care_.

Louis throws her head back, laughing at something that Zayn or Liam have said. 

In the beginning, jealousy would spike low in Harry’s stomach, gnawing at her, eating her up that _someone else_ could make Louis laugh like that. That it wasn’t _only her_ that could make Louis laugh so hard until tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. 

Now, though, seeing Louis laugh like that makes Harry happy – because it means that _Louis_ is happy, and Harry loves that.

Admittedly there is a _tiny_ part of her that still gets jealous that the girls can make Louis laugh like that, but it’s not as loud as it used to be.

Watching Louis put her hand on her soft tummy as she gives a full-on belly laugh stamps down pretty hard on any jealousy lingering in Harry’s veins.

“You’re _still_ staring, Harry. _Christ_ ,” Niall comments. She pokes Harry’s arm _hard_.

“Ouch. That’s mean,” Harry replies, rubbing the spot with two fingers. 

Niall just rolls her eyes. “Stop staring. We’re meant to be _working_.” She gestures to the guitar in her lap, and the notebook in Harry’s sitting open, blank, except for the words _Mrs Harry Tomlinson_ that Harry has scrawled like she’s a teenager again. Her face burns.

“C’mon _Mrs Harry Tomlinson_ ,” Niall teases jovially. 

Harry catches Louis’ gaze. She glances over at _just_ the right-wrong moment, and undoubtedly sees Harry’s blush, and she probably heard Niall calling her _Mrs Harry Tomlinson_ , too.

It’s just. They’ve been together for five years now. Shouldn’t the next step be marriage? Right? That’s how these things work, isn’t it? 

Sometimes, Harry thinks if she stares hard enough at Louis, she’ll be able to hear what she’s thinking about the whole marriage thing.

Unless Louis wants _Harry_ to propose? 

She blinks. 

Why hasn’t she thought of that before? Why does she assume that Louis is the one going to propose to her? They’re both girls! They can _both_ propose whenever they want.

“What’s going on over here then?” Louis asks. She deposits herself in Harry’s lap, one arm going around Harry’s shoulder, like it belongs there. 

“Your wife is too busy staring at you to do the work we’re _meant_ to be doing. You lot are slacking again.”

Harry looks up, knowing that if Louis wanted to, she could easily pick up Harry’s notebook and read what she wrote.

“We’re not slacking,” Louis immediately defends. “Besides, Liam and Zayn have gone off – probably to have a shag. Or a spliff. Probably both knowing Zayn.”

“How I ended up the _only_ single one in this band is _beyond_ me,” Niall mutters as she tugs her guitar onto her lap again. Harry’s notebook lays open at a blank page next to her. “Can we _please_ do some work?”

“Can I snog my wife for a second?” Louis asks. The tone of her voice sounds serious, but from how close Louis is on her lap, Harry can tell that she’s teasing Niall. Then again, her lips meet Harry’s for a few, brief, but wonderful moments, and Harry is lost.

The kiss ends, and Louis slides off Harry’s lap to sit closer to Niall, both of them talking new songs and music. And she _is_ paying attention, but her attention is on _Louis_ rather than work.

Her hair looks particularly soft today, her fringe sweeping across her forehead in its usual style. Harry knows from up close and personal experience that Louis hair smells _incredible_ , too. 

Just as she starts to lean over to have a sniff, Louis turns around and their heads collide. Harry rears back, clutching her nose. 

“Shit,” Louis says. “Let me look.” Harry removes her hands from her face, letting Louis’ soft ones touch her instead. “It’s not bleeding. And it doesn’t look broken. Thank goodness.”

Harry sighs with relief.

“I’ll go get you some ice,” Niall says with a huff. She sets down her guitar and wanders off, leaving Harry and Louis alone.

“You know,” Louis begins. “You having a banged up nose isn’t _exactly_ how I imagined our day going.”

“How’d you imagine it?” Harry asks, curious. 

Louis’ eyes sparkle – with mischief or something else, Harry isn’t sure yet. “Well, I was hoping to take you out to dinner. I would cook, but neither of us wants to end up with food poisoning.”

Harry goes to snort with laughter, but ends up wincing, clutching her nose again. Where is Niall with that ice? She wonders.

“And, well, I was going to give you this.”

Louis reaches into the pocket of her jeans and pulls out a ring.

An.

Engagement.

_Ring._

Harry’s eyes go dramatically wide.

Her heart thuds in her chest.

 _It’s happening!_

She can’t breathe.

“Well, what do you say? Become my wife for real?”

Harry nods. Her nose throbs with the movement. “Yes!” she says.

She throws her arms around Louis and kisses her, but immediately pulls back, her face aching with the movement. 

Niall walks back in with an icepack and passes it to Louis, who presses it so gently against Harry’s nose.

“You finally did it then?” Niall asks.

“Yeah,” Louis says with a beaming smile. Harry’s stomach tingles happily.

“Ring, please,” Harry says, giving Louis her left hand.

Louis takes her hand and kisses the back of Harry’s hand before sliding the ring onto its rightful finger. “There,” she says softly. She shifts closer and kisses Harry’s cheek. 

“I love you,” Harry says.

“I love you too,” Louis replies. “Maybe we should wait until you don’t look like a panda before telling everyone else.”

Harry gawps, but she knows Louis isn’t _wrong_.

“At least that won’t affect your staring contest,” Niall pipes up, giving Harry a pointed look. 

Louis grins at Harry, her entire expression amused. She removes the ice pack to kiss Harry gently on the lips. “I love you – creepy frog stare and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
> please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
> criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/190206611721)


End file.
